Fate Apocrypha: Conquest
by Writer-Chan-N
Summary: During the Third Holy Grail War, the Greater Greail was stolen, and the information on how to conduct the ritual was leaked, causing more to occur worldwide. Young student Waver Velvet is accidentally dragged into one of these conflicts, forced to fight against a enemy seeking to change the world for the worse. AU story based in the world of the Fate/Apocrypha novels.
1. Prologue: Eve of Conquest

19:43, November 1st 1994

London, a town engulfed in a fog, clouding its citizens and structures from sight. Among the hidden figures walked two men, one in a crimson suit and cape whilst donning a top hat; a sight that would have caused the ordinary bystanders to stop and stare if the fog hadn't hid his peculiar appearance. The other was dressed in a long, navy coat, wearing white gloves, with cross cufflinks and a chain across the top of the coat, compared to his accomplice; he wouldn't turn as many heads. Slowly, the elusive pair entered a building, the sign hanging above the door indicated it was called "The Oldest Mage inn", the establishment had a strong stench of tobacco and alcohol; it was packed with people enjoying the drink and company. The duo made their way through the crowd, to a door on the far side of the bar, the one donning a top hat occasionally drawing the attention of the drinkers. Once they reached the door, the navy coat donning man planted three sequenced knocks on the door, only for it to open seconds later as a hand inside gestured for them to enter.

The navy coat stepped in first, letting out a loud sigh and directing a glare at the crimson suited one, as they stood around a rectangular table.

"Damn it, Alba." Said the man in the navy coat, as he brushed his hand through his hair, anger could be detected in this tone.

"Couldn't you wear something less... eccentric?" He stood at the far end of the table, his eyes fixed on his partner, who removed his top hat and placed it on the table.

"There is nothing wrong with a little style, Kayneth." Replied the man named Cornelius, as he sat at the table, he rested his feet on the table and crossed his arms.

"Or do you prefer, _Lord El Melloi_?" He said in a mocking tone. The mage was clearly displeased at him, as he took in the details of the small back room.

"Of all the scum on the earth, why must we trust the sister of that... bitch?" A tone of hate and disgust filled his voice, as he questioned the other magus, the famous Kayneth El Melloi Archibald, a renowned lecturer at the long hidden Clocktower, an establishment for mages to further their training. "You know very well why, it's her life at risk, so she wouldn't dare deceive us." Kayneth spoke, the seriousness being detected in his voice.

"And Miss Blue has already reassured us that what she said is true, and I trust her."

Cornelius sighed, resting his chin in his hand.

"So it is true, and you're sure that they have connections to the Yggdmillennia?" He questioned, the anger and disgust replaced by concern and worry.

"Positive." Kayneth said, as he sat in the chair across from Cornelius, the bustling loud noise of the inn could barely be heard through the wall.

"And so far we have only been able to summon five Servants, due to having no connection to the Greater Grail. Not to mention, the Conquerors Mantle has been stolen."

Both sat in silence, it had been over forty years since the Greater Grail had been stolen from Fuyuki City by the magi Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia and allowed details on how to replicate the infamous ritual to spread across the globe. Many had attempted to replicate the Heavens Feel, only to result in failure due to a lack of a connection to the Greater Grail. But if someone was to gain the resources from the Yggdmillennia, it could be possible to bring forth the grail.

"How many Servant's have we summoned so far?" Asked Cornelius, breaking the silence as he looked across to Kayneth. So far, in the many cases where there has been an attempted ritual, only five Servants have been brought forward, rather than the usual seven Heroic Spirits due to the lack of a Greater Grail.

"Only three, Archer, Berserker and Assassin. I have yet to summon mine using the fragment." Kayneth replied in a troubled tone.

"And without the Mantle, we'll need to find a new Catalyst."

Once again, silence had filled the room. Kayneth stood and headed towards the door they entered through, only to be halted by Cornelius's voice.

"It would be best if we acted now, taking down the suspected enemy Master's." Cornelius proposed, a sinister grin forming on his lips. A small chuckle left Kayneth's lips as he turned to his fellow mage.

"No, you know we cannot act so rashly, it is unbecoming of a Magus." He said, before turning back to the door.

"You are no longer an enforcer, and you are not part of the division. Stay out of these matters." He said farewell to the top hat donning Magus, before leaving the room and passing through the sea of people, exiting the building.

* * *

23:58, December 1st 1994

The night was calm, as the fog continued to cover London in a shroud. The streets were virtually empty, as the citizens of the great town had retreated into their homes to escape the bitter winter cold. In a dark, quiet alleyway, lurked a small figure, before him stood was a strange, circular marking drew onto the ground in a crimson liquid. The stench of blood and death lingered, as a small bag of rooster corpses, drained of blood, lay beside a dumpster out of the way. Placed upon an altar, was the remains of a tattered piece of a red mantle. Slowly, the figure held his hand in front of him and spoke a chant.

"Fill, Fill, Fill, Fill, Fill..."

* * *

**Hello, and thank you for reading the Prologue to Fate/Apocrypha: Conquest. I hope you enjoy this story.**

**In the Fate/Apocrypha Light Novel series, we know that Lord El Melloii II (Otherwise known as Waver Velvet, Rider's Master in Fate/Zero) served in one of the previous Holy Grail Wars from across the globe with Iskander as his Servant, but it's never detailed what happened. So I thought I would write this story, just as a little bit of fun. There are gonna be a few familiar characters, such as Kayneth, Waver and Iskander from Fate/Zero, as well as a few more familiar Type Moon characters and some original characters, such as some of the Servants and Masters. I already have the ending planned and I hope this story is good enough, please leave a review and if I make any mistakes, please mention and I will rectify them.**

**And I'd like to say thank you to Diego if you read this, for giving me enough support to write this.**

**I should have Chapter One done by this Saturday, so please enjoy Fate/Apocrypha: Conquest. Hope you guys like it!**


	2. Update: Calm before the storm

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for reading the prologue, I appreciate it greatly!**

**I know I said Chapter 1 would be uploaded by now, but due to some technical difficulties, I had to push back and I'm currently working on Chapter 1 as I type this.**

**Another reason for the delay is that there has been a slight change in the Servant roster, I recently started playing Fate/Extra and found a Servant who could open the opportunity for some interesting moments in the story.**

**I am also devising a schedule, as I have a few more stories to work on and post alongside this one. A few are Nasuverse related and I hope you'll enjoy them!**

**Anyway, Apocrypha: Conquest will be posted on either Sunday or Monday. Chapter 1 will take us back to Fuyuki, as we are introduced to a character who's fate has changed greatly due to the Grail's theft. We are also introduced fully to our protaganist, and a few of the other Masters…**

**Stay safe and awesome guys!**


End file.
